Sougo's Revenge
by Shouta Izukai
Summary: Hijikata, Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura play a prank on Sougo, leaving him seething for revenge. The 4 knew he would get back at them, but they may get more than they bargained for. It's kind of a sequel to Yamazaki At The End of the Rope. That's implied at the beginning with a random Yamazaki & Kondo scene. Rated for Sougo-sadism


Another Gintama short story. No real plot or reason for this, I was just bored. Could be thought of as a sequel to Yamazaki At The End of the Rope.

* * *

"HIJIKATA!" Shrieked an extremely angry Okita Sougo.

Blushing like mad, the brunette was wearing a violet goth loli outfit. His hair was combed into a neat bob, with a silk purple flower attached to a black headband. Hijikata, Gintoki, Shinpachi, and Kagura turned towards the boy in the doorway, all of them with an evil smirk on their face.

"I didn't think you would look_ that_ good. Oh, and please don't get that dress dirty. We paid a lot for it."

* * *

"YAMAZAKI!" Screamed a hysterical gorilla. "WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU?" He screamed again.

Yamazaki had been dragged all the way to Shinsengumi headquarters covered in blood by our favorite sadist.

"Rope… scooter… torture… Okita-san…" He mumbled, lying on the ground, eyes rolling back in his head.

"You'll be okay Yamazaki! You'll be okay!" Shouted Kondo, tears pouring out of his eyes comically while he shook an unconscious Yamazaki by the shirt.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"What's wrong with you? What the hell is with that dog food?" Yelled Gintoki, watching as Hijikata smothered his ramen in mayonnaise.

"What's wrong with you? This isn't dog food! It's ramen!" Hijikata shouted back, throwing his empty mayonnaise bottle in the air.

"NO IT'S NOT!"

"YES IT IS!"

Shinpachi, who was watching from the sidelines while Kagura and Sougo who were also fighting, slapped his forehead. "They just had to meet up…"

Later, the Shinsengumi Captain and Vice-Commander and the Odd Jobs trio parted ways, with Gin-chan grumbling all way. "Oh! Gintoki!" It was Katsura and Elizabeth. He was running when he spotted Gin and the others.

"Oh, it's Zura!" Gin exclaimed, snapping out of his grumbling fit.

"It's Katsura." Katsura replied as usual.

"So what are you doing here Zura?" Asked Gintoki.

"It's Katsura. I'm doing another of my gallant stunts." Replied Katsura proudly.

Elizabeth held up a sign. 'We're running from the Shinsengumi.'

And just as the strange duck-thing said…

"KATSURA!" Sougo screamed as Katsura took off, waving good-bye to the Yorozuya.

"See you later Gintoki!" The Ronin Leader hopped on a truck with Elizabeth as Sougo chased after them.

"GET BACK HERE!" He screamed again, firing his bazooka at the truck. But, as always, Katsura got away.

Stopping, Sougo turned to the Yorozuya with an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh, Danna! How would you all like to play at our Headquarters?" He asked darkly.

* * *

And, much to the resistance of Gintoki and Shinpachi, the three ended up sleeping in a room at the Shinsengumi Headquarters. "Hey, Gin-san?" The four-eyed one mumbled to the silver perm nearby.

"Yeah?"

"Okita-san's definitely up to something, right? He really did have an evil glint in his eyes right? I wasn't hallucinating right?"

The perm sunk lower into the futon. "You weren't hallucinating Shinpachi-kun. He definitely had an evil glint in his eyes. He's definitely up to something Shinpachi-kun." Gintoki Sakata replied, both boys getting covered in a cold sweat.

"That's it! I'm getting out of here! Screw hospitality!" Shinpachi screamed as both of them scrambled for the door.

"Let's get out of here! Kagura's strong! She can manage alone!" Gintoki shouted in agreement. Both froze at the door.

"I'm dreaming right? This isn't happening right? Right?" Muttered Shinpachi quietly.

"No. You're not." Gintoki muttered back.

They started rampaging around the room hysterically, scared out of their minds. "IT'S LOCKED! WHAT'RE WE GOING TO DO! HE LOCKED US IN!" They screamed hysterically.

Gin stopped in place. "There's only one thing left to do. We'll break it down."

"Good idea Gin-san."

And so...

"Ok, on three. Ready, one… two… three!" The two of them slammed against the door, which didn't budge. However, they tore a small hole in the screen, and Gin and Shinpachi froze against the door at what they saw.

"Gin-san… It's covered in iron."

Meanwhile, Sougo had snuck up from behind a sleeping Vice-Commander…

"Wake up Hijikata-san… I want you to feel the pain… so afterwards I can go 'play' with Danna." Sougo muttered evilly while grinning darkly. He snickered over Hijikata's sleeping form.

And so, screams could be heard through the iron blocked doors of the guest room.


End file.
